Destined for Greatness Reborn
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is the second attempt at my Destined for Greatness story. Because of the many changes in the Manga I decided to rewrite it. It will contain spoilers from the Manga because I am remaining up to date.


Destined for Greatness Reborn

AN/Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I wrote a fic called Destined for Greatness before but then the manga started pissing me off and then added some things that messed up the storyline… I am going to go by the current events in the Manga so if you do not want to be spoiled please do not read any further.

Prologue:

The war was finally over. Madara Uchiha was defeated thanks to Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake's sacrifice along with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki's final blow. The large crowd of battered but thankful shinobi cheered as they the two heros came back to them. They seemed to forget that the last living Uchiha had previously abandoned him as they praised him as a hero. However as Naruto took it all in with a grin and thankful tears, Sasuke's face seemed sad and mournful.

"…Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura asked him hesitantly. She was still afraid of him.

Sasuke looked down and away from Sakura. "Its…nothing…" he said as he walked away from the group. He didn't go far just off to the side. The truth was that he didn't feel as if he deserved to be a hero. His brother was the hero… but no one knew. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they know? He deserved to be remembered.

"Sasuke…" The Third Hokage said suddenly to him in front of everyone. "I know that look. Your brother had the same look."

"Than why can't everyone know the truth?" Sasuke snapped.

"The former Hokage sighed. "You're right. He deserves to be known as a hero. I was wrong. I think your generation needs to know every aspect of its deceptive past. I think the future of the Shinobi should live with less secrets and turmoil. I believe that is the only way to achieve true peace."

By the end of his small speech everyone was looking at the third bewildered by his words save for those who knew the truth.

"Third…?" Tsunade asked. The other Hokages obviously knew because they had heard at least part of what happened when Sasuke had resurrected them. The Hashirama frowned and nodded.

"You need to tell them Sarutobi…" he said.

Sarutobi nodded. "There is a big secret Konoha officials have hid from you Tsunade. It has to do with the reason Itachi Uchiha killed the entrie Uchiha Clan save for his little brother." He explained. "but first I think we need to make camp for the night."

The group made camp while Tsunade and Sakura finished up healing the wounded. When they were finished they all gathered around a campfire as Sarutobi explained the entire situation. Meanwhile, Sasuke went to the side of the forest where no one could see his tears.

About an hour later, Sasuke was laying on the ground staring at the sky with tears still staining his eyes even though he had already stopped crying.

"Here you are Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's voice came from above Sasuke. "I thought you had run away again…"

Sasuke sighed and sat up but did not face Sakura. "I'm not running anymore… I thought you would have realized that when I said I was staying." He said sadly.

Sakura frowned and bit her lip. No matter what he did… no matter how much bad happened she loved him. She never stopped. Ever. After hearing what had happened to Sasuke's brother and what he went through… She knew that must have been…

"Sasuke-kun…"She said with a sigh and knelt down hugging him from behind. "I'm…I'm sorry about what happened to you… And…what happened to Itachi…"

"None of it was your fault so why would you apologize Sakura?" he asked in a low soft voice but not looking at her. "I'm the one who was blinded by hatred. I hurt the ones I care about… I… I hurt you…"

Sakura gasped at the last part. He cared about her? She always thought he always hated her… Suddenly she felt his cold hands covering her own. He closed his hands to hold hers and pulled her closer to him.

"Out of everyone… I have missed you the most Sakura…" Sasuke whispered softly.

Sakura's eyes widened and started crying. Despite the fact she had tried not to. Sasuke… missed her the most? She held onto him closer as she cried. Sasuke looked back to see her crying. He held her close to him and unexpectedly kissed her forehead. He held her close as Sakura cried more.

"Sakura…"He said slowly. "Will…will you help me to rebuild my clan?"

Sakura gasped but did not look up at him. "Wh…what?"

"I am the last remaining Uchiha. I want to rebuild my clan but I cannot do it alone. Will…you help me?"

"…why…why would you want me? There are pleanty of others who are prettier than me who would be more than willing to help you… That Karin girl… she…she likes you…"

Sasuke smiled. This was the first time he had smiled in a long time… "Sakura…I… I don't want anyone else. I want you. I've always wanted you to help me rebuild my clan. I never thought you were weak. I knew you would be strong. Ever since you showed Naruto and I up with chakra control I knew you were strong."

Sakura looked up surprised. "but…I…"

Before Sakura could say another word Sasuke bent down and kissed her. Sakura's eyes grew wider and tears started falling. Was this really happening? Was he…really kissing her? He held her closer as Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL? IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO TELL HER SASUKE-TEME?" Naruto's voice yelled.

Sasuke sighed and looked up and smirked. "How long did it take for you to realize Hinata loved you?"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" he yelled.

"Of course it does not stop drawing attention to us Dobe…"

"I AM NOT DRAWING ATTENTION!"

"Yes you are…"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Your still an idiot…"

"SHUT UP!"

The fight was interrupted by Sakura's punch at Naruto. "YOU IDIOT YOU ARE DRAWING ATTENTION AND YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!"

Sasuke smirked and hugged Sakura. "That's my girl…" he whispered. Sakura gasped and smiled with a blush.

"Whatever…" Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Just don't go restoring your clan in the woods… and remember Sakura has parents and isn't it important to ask the father before marrying someone?"

"Hn… of course I know that I'm not an idiot like you." Sasuke smirked.

"Tch… whatever Teme…" he said walking off. "By the way… Do you really want to go against me in the running for Hokage?"

Sasuke smirked. "No. You want the same thing I do and I realize that now. Hokage has always been your dream not mine. As Kakashi-sensei said before he died… he was happy to die knowing all three of us achieved our dreams. I achieved my revenge and I'm working on rebuilding my clan which gives Sakura her dream." He said this part with a smirk while Sakura blushed. "and you are definitely on the road to becoming Hokage now. Everyone has faith in you. Even me." He added.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. And…one of the first things I will do when I become Hokage will be to make a special memorial for Itachi."

"Thank you." Sasuke said with a smile.

After this the two were friends once again maybe even closer than before. A few months later Sasuke married Sakura with permission from her very happy father. Sakura was pregnant a few weeks later and Sasuke was the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
